Sqeegee
First appeareance: Weegee and Meegee drop by Skwiddy's House (2010) Latest appeareance: YouTube Poop: The Rise of Sqeegee 8 (2016) Sqeegee (Often uncorrectly called Squeegee) is an evil version of Squidward who got the Weegee virus but for some reason he hates Weegee and they try to kill each other often. He has a lot of powers and has his own Sqeegee Stare which is very dangerous. But he is still evil. Sqeegee is the main antagonist in the Rise of Sqeegee Series. He was killed several times. Once in Episode 1, then he was then he was killed in Episode 3 but revived himself, and he was killed again in Episodes 4 to 7. Sqeegee has many forms and the latest form(s) is/are Gentle Sqeegee, Omnipotent Sqeegee, and SquidWordier. Birth of Sqeegee Sqeegee was made when Squidward got the Weegee Virus , but instead of turning into an exact clone of Weegee, he only had Weegee's face because the stare screwed up due to Squidward screaming. Weegee left the room and then Meegee got hit by Sqeegee's stare and exploded. Sqeegee then had one goal in mind: to destroy Bikini Bottom. Rise of Sqeegee 1 In the first Rise of Sqeegee, Sqeegee went on a rampage through Bikini Bottom, killing many residents there with his stare. The only one who managed to escape his stare was Dr. Octagonapus. Weegee and Malleo then showed up to stop the disobedient Weegee clone from destroying everyone that Weegee could've turned into his clones. They fight and Sqeegee ends up killing Malleo with his stare. This makes Weegee furious and he strikes Sqeegee with a Falcon Punch, sending him out of the sea and into a toilet. Rise of Sqeegee 2 In the Rise of Sqeegee 2, Sqeegee has a weird high pitched voice and kills people for rebuilding his house. He gets defeated by Malleo in the end. This episode will probably be remade into a better version. Rise of Sqeegee 3 Sqeegee first appears in the Chum Bucket and then encounters Suteegee. Because of his resemblance to Weegee, Sqeegee tries to kill him, but ends up getting defeated by him. He then stares at Mr. Krabs and encounters Suteegee again as well as Muneegee. He gets beat again and ends up back at the Chum Bucket where he finds Weegee. The two fight until Sqeegee turns into a new form known as Super Sqeegee. Weegee leaves because he is initially scared by this, and then Super Sqeegee kills Sandy. After that, he attacks Xuigee and Xeegee, who he seems to be dominating until Weegee appears, and the three gang up on Sqeegee. Sqeegee makes a final attempt to kill them all with a huge energy blast until Weegee pushes him into it and falcon punches him, killing him. After the credits however, his pieces are shown on the ground and he then regenerates because he is a Weegee. Rise of Sqeegee 4 At the beginning of this episode Sqeegee gets beat up by Spongebob and Leegee, which makes him very angry and causes him to transform into Dark Sqeegee. He uses his stare on Spongebob and then fights a bunch of Weegees multiple times, uses his stare on several characters, until he is turned back into his normal form by an attack from all the Weegees because he sent his dark power into the attack. He throws the attack back at the Weegees and it sends them to another dimension. Sqeegee then continues his rampage through Bikini Bottom and defeats Mr. Krabs in a Pokemon style battle. After all that, he teleports to the dimension Weegee is in and tries to kill him, but Weegee's brother Malleo appeared out of nowhere, helping Weegee fight Sqeegee. Weegee then attempted to kill Sqeegee but failed for a moment, only to come back and kill him with his ripoff of falcon punch, "Weegee punch". Rise of Sqeegee 5 Sqeegee is resurrected by Plankton to do his bidding, but Sqeegee and his two other forms split into 3 different beings because of being unstable, and then Sqeegee stepped on Plankton. Sqeegee eventually encountered Mario, whom he fought and nearly defeated until Luigi saved him. Sqeegee later fought and severely injured Malleo, killed Plankton, and endured and attack from Leegee. He then found a random rocket that he took to space, but was pursued by Mario and Weegee, who he took on by himself. Sqeegee evened the odds by summoning the remains of his dead seperated forms and fusing with them, turning him into Ultimate Sqeegee. He was very powerful in this form but didn't do much since he was killed by the fusion of Mario and Luigi. Trivia *Sqeegee`s name comes from the words "Squidward" and "Weegee" *From Super Sqeegee to SquidWordier, Sqeegee has many more powerful forms. *Sqeegee (and all of his forms) have a pet Budgeegee named Squdgeegee. *Sqeegee's name is like the cleaning Squeegee. *His full name is Squidweegee. *A common misconception for Sqeegee's name is Squeegee, because some people think that is the way his name is spelled. However, Sqeegee is the correct spelling. **Also, Squeegee was the first name Russmarrs2 was going to call him, but he didn't want people to think it was about a cleaner wanting to destroy the world. ***Then, he came up with Squidweegee and Squideegee for names, but eventually decided on Sqeegee. ****Squidweegee and Squideegee, despite being original names, Squidweegee is now used as Sqeegee's full name, while Squideegee became a separate character. *According to Russmarrs2, he stated that in the Rise of Sqeegee 7, Sqeegee originally was going to re-possess his Rise of Sqeegee 6 design, but unfortunately, he lost the file, so he had to make a new design. There is also a theory that Kaiser Sqeegee would've also taken a similar design, but just golden, but it wouldn't make sense for Sqeegee's design just to change forms into an older design. This is currently a problem with his form, Fire Sqeegee. *Sqeegee has a wiki account and once tried attacking this wiki but only vandalized Weegee. He also mainly comes in chat usually when Fixgee leaves unexpectedly. Gallery 180.jpg|Sqeegee in the Birth of Sqeegee, Rise of Sqeegee 1, 2, and 5 18.jpg|Sqeegee in the Rise of Sqeegee 3 images909090909.jpg|Sqeegee in the Rise of Sqeegee 4 and 5 latest.jpg|Sqeegee in the Rise of Sqeegee 6 sqeegee_front.png|Sqeegee Front View Category:Sqeegee's side Category:Sqeegee Forms Category:Characters Category:Article stubs Category:Community Category:Images Category:Videos Category:Canon Category:Official Sqeegee Forms